Thirsty Battle
Notice: Remember, this page can only be edited by this page's creator, which is Novakobx22. If you really need to edit this page for whatever reason, please contact me before doing so. Thank you. Thirsty Battle is a camp made by the YouTube user known as "Lord PowerPoint". The camp has 16 contestants, which most are based on flavors of drinks. The camp was announced on October 28th, 2015 and officially started on November 6th, 2015. Contestants Raspberry Syrup: Shatterdpixel Carrot Juice: (1st owner - James Mott) 2nd owner - Gertdol Orange Juice: SuperSmash Doge Limonade: NS pvz Green Apple: (1st owner - PrinceDarkStar06) 2nd owner - Mr Leafy The Leafeon2 Blue Juice: Julio Cesar Augusto Gomes Mineral Water: Joe Williams Soap: Miniman Productions Purple Juice: Ornage Pne Milk: Cool Mac Gaming Hot Chokolate: Novakobx22 Cocoa: TheAttackingGem Cola: _cheesy cheesecake_ Evil: Picklepowaa "Your Own" 1: Julian Madden (Rainbow Juice) "Your Own" 2: Dominic Dabalam (Lava) Challenges 1A/1B: November 6th, 2015 - November 13th, 2015 The first challenge in Thirsty Battle was a classic game of tag. The drinks have had to send Umbrella a Private Message on what directions they wanted to go. They could go up, down, left, or right. Every drink had 3 lives, so if you get tagged, you will lose a life. If you lose all 3 lives, you're out. The last two drinks to remain in the challenge would get to pick the teams. It was decided that there would be 15 rounds. 11 of the drinks did the challenge, while Blue Juice, Mineral Water, Milk, Raspberry Syrup, and Cola did not do it. Orange Juice got eliminated first. Rainbow Juice and Soapy were the winners, and got to choose the teams. Hot Chokolate was the only one in the challenge to make an "infinite loop". Here is a list of the drinks and what place they got: 11th - Orange Juice 10th - Carrot Juice 9th - Green Apple 8th - Limonade 7th - Lava Juice 6th - Cocoa 5th - Evil 4th - Hot Chokolate 3rd - Purple Juice 2nd - Soapy 1st - Rainbow Juice 2A/2B: November 16th, 2015 - November 27th, 2015 (Black Friday) The 2nd challenge is a battle-based game, and is the first team-based game of the season. The drinks had 3 weapons. Coconuts, Palm Spears, and Glass Shards. they had to choose a drink from the opposite team to attack, but each drink could only choose 1 weapon. The drinks also had 1 choice on what weapon to defend against. If a drink hits an enemy drink that didn't decide to fend off the weapon, the team gets a point. If a drink hits an enemy drink that did decide to fend off the weapon, nothing happens. But if a drink hits an enemy drink who is already out, the enemy team gets a point. The team with the highest score wins and the team with the lowest score is up for elimination. 12 of the drinks did the challenge, with the only ones not doing it were Purple Juice, Evil , Raspberry Juice, and Cola. The first team up was Team A.F.E.L.C.. Rainbow Juice ended up hitting Carrot Juice and Hot Chokolate ended up hitting Limonade. Orange Juice ended up hitting Limonade, whom which was already out, so the opposite team got a point. Team SupernovaHax went next. Green Apple ended up hitting Rainbow Juice, Blue Juice ended up hitting Purple Juice, and Cocoa ended up hitting Orange Juice. Team A.F.E.L.C. got a score of 2/0.4 and Team SupernovaHax got a score of 4/0.57. In short, Team SupernovaHax won and Team A.F.E.L.C. was up for elimination. Tokens Unlike other shows, the tokens this time around were umbrellas. There were 3 kinds. Bronze Umbrella Cuts a quarter of your votes. Silver Umbrella The "Win Token" of the umbrellas. Cuts half of your votes Golden Umbrella The "Immunity Token" of the umbrellas. Cuts all of your votes, meaning you are immune. 'Confessionals' '1A' Limonade (NS pvz): I like the confessional booth. ???: I had no time, okay? Limonade: To everyone who is watching, it is limonade, not lemonade. That is the "Weird thing" on my head. Orange Juice (SuperSmash Doge): I am so excited to be in this show! Also, good luck to all of the drinks! Hot Choklate (Novakobx22): I am so happy to be here, since this my first camp I will actually do things in! This is kind of overlapping with my camp, known as COTT, but I will try my best to do the challenges. Good luck to everyone! Lava (Dominic D.): OMG I am so excited for this camp i hope i make it far! 1B Hot Choklate (Novakobx22): Hmm...I feel like I didn't do good on the challenge...even though it hasn't started yet. Oh well, here's hoping I get into the final 2! Evil (Picklepowaa): Hi im evil >:) *hits trapdoor* Wait, isn't that a metaphor? *Rainbow Juice (Julian Madden) pops in* RJ: I wonder what happens if I mix Rainbow and Evil. *RJ picks up Evil* Evil: Put me down, or else i'll kill you!!! *RJ pours Evil's liquid into himself, then throws Evil* Evil: AAAAAAAAAAA!!! *RJ turns purple, gets fizzy, glass starts to break, RJ explodes, then reappears* RJ: I feel a little different after doing that experiment. Limonade (NS pvz): Just because I have a lime on my head, it doesn't mean I am Sprite or 7-UP. Lava Juice (Dominic D.): Milk is soooooo mean! *Milk comes in* Milk: WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!! Green Apple (Leafy the Leafon2): Yoy, I love it here, it's full of thirt and uh...battles, and... 1bs... Carrot Juice (James Mott/Gertdol): *eats carrot* Soap and Blue Juice, alliance? Soapy (Miniman Productions): WOO! Thirsty Battle! I am so prepared i've got a war cry. Wanna hear it? I know you do! Ok Here it goes: Im slippery, Im slimey im soapy! Spent 6 weeks working up that one. Anyways so go me! Hope i win da challenge. Ok Soapy OUT! :) Purple Juice (Ornage Pne): Im purple and I am not afraid to show it! 2A (Confessional Booth finally gets added.) Milk (Cool Mac Gaming): *Is sleeping* Huh, WAIT I WAS INACTIVE FOR A WHILE NOOOOOO And also i'm not mean. ._. Blue Juice (Julio Cesar Augusto Gomes): Of course Carrot Juice! *Carrot Juice and Blue Juice are now part of an alliance* Purple Juice (Ornage Pne): Oh god! NO! NO! 3RD! NO! 3RD! 3RD! SO.. GOD... DANG... CLOSE...... I...... WANNA.......... *Grabs Soapy and Rainbow Juice* OH GOD DANGIT! *Kills Soapy and RJ* Rainbow Juice (Julian Madden): *reappears after being killed; "Death Counter" shows 2* Yaaay i won the first challenge!!! Now lets see, what's on that list to turn a juice back to Rainbow. 1.Soap 2. Lava 3. Milk 4. Raspberry Syrup 5. Blue Juice 6. Green Apple 8. Carrot Juice 9. Mineral Water and 10. Purple Juice! Now I can get revenge since Purple Juice smashed me on the floor earlier! *pours every mentioned drink into his juice* Now I just have to wait another episode and see what happens. Limonade (NS pvz): I REALLY '''want to be picked last! Then I can win the car! Hmm... I do remember being Alex Ovechkin's drink at the 2015 All-Star NHL draft. Good thing he still won the car and wasn't picked last..! Nothing bad could happen if I win the car right? Just give me the car! '''I NEEEDDD ITTTTT!!! Mineral Water (Joe Williams): I got one strike hope I don't get another one. Anyways, I am awesome! Lava (Dominic D.): I'm so ANGRY!! *juice explodes out of glass* Sorry... Green Apple (Leafy the Leafon2): Let's check everything in my suitcase for this camp! Socks, check! *puts on socks* Slippers, check! *puts on slippers* Some weird mutant frog that could probably kill us all, check! *throws frog away* I think that settles it! Wait a minute... OH, MAN I FORGOT TO BRING MY OCTAGON!!! Orange Juice (SuperSmash Doge): *cries* I lost! Well, this was my first challenge, i still have other chances to good in challenges. Hot Chocolate (Novakobx22): I have a feeling Soapy is a ripoff of Soap from I.I. *Soapy comes in* Soapy: Excuse me?!?! Hot Chocolate: Oh no!... Carrot Juice (James Mott): Actually i'm a girl! *grows girly eyelashes* Soapy (Miniman Productions): *respawns; Death Counter shows 1* WOOOO!!!!! 2nd in the challenge! and a silver token! EVERYBODY CELEBRATE!!!! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!! *Soapy dances* LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE good job Rainbow Juice. Ok so now that i've done that i should consider James' offer. I might be in alliance with him. I'll consider. 2B Soapy (Miniman Productions): YAY! GO TEAM! BTW guys our team is called team SupernovaHax. DEAL WITH IT! So yay! anyways if anyone wanna be in alliance with me plz pm or say in confessional. Carrot Juice: Do you join my alliance or not? Soapy: Hehe, i forgot it! Blue Juice (Julio Cesar Augusto Gomes): I love Milk! Milk: WHAT??? Limonade (NS pvz): Watch Final Object Fight on my channel! Umbrella: Ok, you have to pay for this. Green Apple (Leafy the Leafon2): I'm working on my novel series! "The quest for the Octagon!" It's about me and our team fight the evil forces of Rainbow juice. who sucks up juices to make himself a monster! Ooh, scary! Oh, and we fight that mean Milk too! Milk: How many times do i have to say it? I'm not mean! Green Apple: I'll even read the first chapter! Milk: No, don't do that! Rainbow Juice: Can I use you all in my research? Green Apple: EVERYBODY RUN!!! *Green Apple and Milk run away* Rainbow Juice: Was it something I said? Rainbow Juice (Julian Madden): Team Amazing Flourish Experimental Lovely Crazy Drinks! But mainly call it Team A.F.E.L.C. Drinks. Before I have to say anything, *grabs Evil and Purple Juice* No one ever messes with the rainbow! *Kills Evil and Purple Juice* On the other hand, I hope I did well. *turns back to Rainbow* Oh good. It worked. I'm back to rainbow again. *Does something on a phone; Alliance block with Evil and a question mark pops up* Lava (Dominic D.) Ugh Milk is on my team I AM SO ANGR... Wait, what's that noise? Hot Chokolate (Novakobx22): *sighs* I'm sorry for what I said, Soapy... Anyways, I am happy I got into RJ's team. I like him to be honest. Also, we are playing a battle-based game, so why not put on some face paint? *puts face paint on* Okay, i'm ready! Carrot Juice (James Mott): *eats gingerbread man* Super Carrot Juice! Why did you kill me Rainbow Juice? Limonade (NS pvz): Hold It! I am a prosecutor, you know? Rainbow Juice is currently wanted for 8 murders! *puts Rainbow Juice in handcuffs* The trial starts! 'Team List' Gallery Bandicam 2015-11-09 19-24-25-261.jpg|The Path of Pain. "3 strikes and you're out!" Bandicam 2015-11-09 19-28-10-742.jpg|The host of the show, Umbrella. Bandicam 2015-11-09 19-30-12-275.jpg bandicam 2015-11-09 19-34-01-149.jpg|All of the tokens in Thirsty Battle